La Carta
by Ellayah
Summary: Hola! Bueno... este es mi primer songfic... y mi primer fic de Harry Potter... además que me acabo de registrar (de nuevo) en fanfiction.net.. y bueno... eso. Es una historia de un único capítulo, espero que les guste y espero sus rr... me ayudarían


A la luz de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff... una muchacha de cabello rojizo se apresuraba a escribir en una hoja de pergamino. Tendría unos 17 años... y era realmente bonita. La tez pálida y los ojos claros... en ese momento humedecidos por las lágrimas... Parecía que cada palabra que escribía la costara un esfuerzo titánico... y aún así lo hacía con rapidez... como si intentara terminar cuanto antes. Su caligrafía era delicada... pequeña... El texto parecía una carta... La chica la terminó... y se dispuso a releerla... Decía así...  
  
--------  
  
Quiero decirte aquello que No conseguí decir jamás, Que he mantenido oculto en mí, Por mucho tiempo ya. Hay un amor que crece en mí, Que no sé cómo esconder, Ahora te deseo junto a mí. -------  
  
"Hola Harry...  
  
No se si seré capaz de enviar esta carta... pero necesitaba desahogarme... Dentro de apenas un par de meses termina el séptimo curso en Hogwarts... y no volveré a verte más... Apenas hemos hablado... tú estás en Gryffindor... siempre rodeado de gente... siempre acompañado por tus amigos... por Ron... el chico pelirrojo... por Ginny... su hermana... y por Hermione... la prefecta de la casa.... Tienes suerte de tener tan buenos amigos... tienes suerte de tener siempre una mano tendida para ayudarte... Te veo en la clase de Herbología... siempre bromeando con ellos... siempre con esa sonrisa en tus labios... como si en todos los líos en los que te has metido... realmente no hubieran existido más que en mi imaginación... No sabes la angustia que crecía en mi pecho cada vez que conocía lo que habías hecho... a los peligros que te habías enfrentado... lo ansiaba y lo temía... era la única forma de poder mirarte sin que el resto sospechara... porque... nadie sabe esto... ni siquiera mi mejor amiga... nadie... ¿Cómo alguien podría entender esto que está en mi?  
  
---------  
  
Quiero decirte sólo que Tú sigues siendo mi alegría, Cuando con ella estás así, Mis celos son una agonía.Por todo aquello que me das, Aunque sin quererlo dar. Esto te lo tengo que contar. ---------  
  
El tiempo ha pasado... desde la primera vez que te vi... desde la primera vez que te oí hablar.... hablarme... y no he podido olvidarte... aun a pesar de ser un imposible para mí. Porque eres un imposibleí... lo sé... lo he sabido siempre... pero a pesar de todo... te sigo amando. A pesar de todas las noches que he pasado en vela pensando en ti... en la manera de olvidarte... no puedo hacerlo... tú eres mi única alegría... Cada uno de tus gestos... de tus palabras hacia a mí las guardo como si fueran el mayor tesoro... y en verdad así es cómo lo siento... Mi único... mi más preciado tesoro.... Hemos hablado apenas en las clases de Herbología... tú siempre estás demasiado ocupado... Y ahora... tengo miedo... miedo de no volverte a ver jamás... miedo a haberte perdido para siempre cuando jamás has sido mío...  
  
El dolor me atenaza cada vez que te veo con Ginny... lo que daría por ser ella... por saber lo que significa estar entre tus brazos... notar los latidos de tu corazón... el dulce roce de tus labios... lo que se siente al saber que tú me amas... al saber que tú eres mío... y yo soy tuya... No sé lo que me ocurre... te amo.  
  
------- De cómo cuando tú no estás, La soledad se mete en mí, Y me doy cuenta que además, No me divierto ya sin ti. En cambio si conmigo estás,Este oscuro gris seráDe colores con la vida que tú le das. -------  
  
No puedo olvidarte... He intentado alejarme de ti... distanciarme aunque tu ni siquiera sabes que existo... pero no puedo... Siempre me ha gustado estar sola... siempre me ha gustado más leer que estar con la gente... pero ahora no puedo hacerlo... siento cómo la Soledad se mete en mi... como una daga que atraviesa mi corazón... y todo esto por ti... ¿Qué me has hecho Harry?.... me tienes hechizada... sólo me siento realmente viva cuando te veo... cuando te siento a mi lado aunque tu no sepas que estoy... cuando me dedicas una de tus sonrisas... que hacen iluminarse tus ojos... y que iluminan mi alma... mi corazón... mi ser... mi destino... Es como si toda la oscuridad... toda la soledad se alejara con ese simple gesto tuyo... ¿Qué me has hecho Harry?.... ¿Qué me has dado?.  
  
-----------  
  
Y que difícil es El hablarte de esto a ti Que de amor no te gusta hablar, Ni conmigo ni sin mí. Tal vez porque tienes miedo como yo, De una respuesta que Pudiera abrir tu corazón. -------  
  
Qué difícil es hablarte de esto... Qué difícil es sentirte cerca y a la vez a miles de kilómetros de distancia... Qué difícil es saber lo que siento y que jamás tendré el coraje de decírtelo.... Jamás había amado a nadie como a ti... Jamás había sentido este fuego abrasando mi interior cuando te veo... Jamás había notado este hielo... este escalofrío al ver a alguien... Jamás había derramado tantas lágrimas.... Mas... ¿cómo decírtelo a ti? ¿Cómo decírtelo sabiendo el amor que muestras por Ginny? ¿Cómo acercarme a ti, a pesar de lo mucho que te amo? No puedo hacerlo... no puedo, cuando tu amas a otra... cuando no me correspondes... cuando todo esto sería un imposible...  
  
----------  
  
Quiero decirte aquello que No logré decir jamás, Que he mantenido siempre oculto en mí. Hay un amor que crece en mí, Que no sé cómo esconder, Ahora te deseo muy junto a mí. ---------  
  
¿Qué puedo hacer?.... No me siento con el coraje suficiente para enviar esta carta... Tengo miedo... ¿Qué harías cuando la recibieras? ¿La leerías? ¿La harías a un lado? ¿Te reirías de las palabras aquí escritas?¿Me buscarías hasta encontrarme?... Tengo miedo... Pero tenía que escribirlo... tenía que desahogarme de alguna manera... y esta ha sido la única forma que se me ha ocurrido... Te amo Harry... te amo tan profundamente que esta situación me está matando poco a poco... te amo tanto que sólo te deseo para mí... Te amo con tanta intensidad que me entregaría a ti sin pensarlo un solo momento...  
  
No quiero hacerte daño.... no quiero hacer daño a Ginny... no sería justo.... tu la amas... ella te ama... tengo que alegrarme por ti... pero se hace tan difícil cuando deseo con toda mi alma ser ella... sólo un minuto... sólo para probar tus labios... para sentir tus brazos en torno a mi cintura abrazándome... para sentir tu olor... los latidos de tu corazón... acompasado al mío... para notar el fuego de ser amada por ti... para notar el escalofrío que me recorrería... Te quiero Harry...  
  
No puedo enviarte esta carta... te haría demasiado daño.... y no quiero... prefiero seguir sufriendo yo... pero que tu no lo hagas... No te mereces el dolor... si yo pudiera... jamás llorarías... jamás te sentirías sólo... el dolor no existiría para ti...  
  
Siempre tuya... ahora y por siempre..."  
  
Las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas... no podía poner el nombre... no quería que nadie se enterara de esto.... La había escrito... había tenido el coraje de hacerlo... pero no era capaz de enviarla... Dañaría a demasiada gente... pero a la vez quería que él lo supiera...  
  
Recogió todo con rapidez... se había hecho tarde... y al día siguiente tendría que despertarse pronto para ir a las clases... Guardó la carta con espero en un sobre.. guardando este entre las páginas de un libro y subió escaleras arriba...  
  
En el salón se quedaron flotando unas palabras que aun a pesar de ser sólo dos... son las que más cuestan... a pesar de ser sólo dos.. son las que más alegría dan al oírlas por la persona deseada....  
  
"Te amo"  
  
-----------  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic... realmente se tendría que decir songfic... Jamás hasta ahora había sido capaz de hacerlo... Se lo dedico a andraya... una persona muy especial... por todo lo que me ha apoyado en mis malos momentos.... No es gran cosa... pero es lo mejor que he podido hacer... espero que te guste y que disfrutes con ello... La canción es "Carta" de Laura Paussini.  
  
Dejad reviews si os ha gustado....  
  
Un saludo,  
  
Ellayah 


End file.
